THE RISE: SONIC, FEAR OF THE SPECTER
by CROSSOVERGUY12
Summary: Part 3 of the multi crossover event. After the take over of Godzillas world Xeno Zillas have gone to different demensions. Now it s time for Sonic to face the creatures, but when a enemie powered by Fear and Death is created what will he do to survive the fear. I own nothing except for Specter.
1. THE SPAWN OF PAROLLAX

Lord THEC we`re ready for Protject Specter a scientist said, good get the dna. On a floating table, the corpse of Mephiles The Dark laid, THEC ordered the scientist to bring him the dna from the symbiote named venom. He put the goo into a needle and then enjected it into Mephiles, goo wrapped around him. He started to breath slowly, good THEC said now bring the dna of Scourge, Sonic, Shadow, Silver, and the werehog, now hand me the vile, he put it all into it, and now hand me the yellow ring and the black ring THEC said. A scientist got the rings and handed the rings to him, he dropped the rings into the vile. With a certain machine he made it into liquid substance, then he put it into a needle. He injected the substance into him, Mephiles suddenly cried out in agony, quickly get him into the chamber! THEC ordered. After the scientist put him into the chamber THEC asked for the 2 emerald, yes sire one of the scientist said. He brought THEC a Chaos emerald and Sol emerald, good now them put into the slots THEC demanded yes sire he said. After he put them in THEC activated the machine. During those few minutes screams of agony could be heard, after it was over THEC opended the chamber and a hedgehog that didn`t look like Mephiles fell to his knees. THEC spoke, do you know who I am, yes you are THEC my master He said good, now do you know your name THEC said no master He said your name is Specter the Hedgehog a creature made of fear and death with the powers of Chaos and Sol energy THEC said now stand. Specter stood, he looked like a mixture of Mephileses Shadow form and the werehog, but his face looked like Venoms but his eye`s looked like Scourges but with yellow instead of blue he had yellow in his puepuls, he had yellow lines on certain parts of his body. His body was black and oily. you will be able to shape shift your self into Shadow, Sonic, Silver and Scourge, but you will not need to turn into Scourge since he is on our side, you will have the combined speeds of Shadow, Sonic and Scourge, and be able to use phsycokonesis thanks to Silver and also have spider powers THEC said. Your mission is to break Sonic to his weakest point by hurting and transporting his friends and family with the help of the Queen Xeno Zilla and her Xeno Zilla`s THEC said so you know what to do THEC said yes, I most break Sonic to his weakest point Specter said good now go to Mobius and raise HELL...


	2. THE PLAN OF DESTRUCTION

A shadowey figure lands in the middle of New Mobotropilis. So what do I do master Specter said first you go out of city to the Destructrix then I will send Xeno Zilla`s to certain parts of Mobius and I forgot to mention one, you`ll be able to make yellow constructs THEC said alright I`ll be heading out of the city Specter said while going out of the city a A.I named NICOLE spotted him but was busy speaking with the counsel AND I TELL YOU we don`t need anymore security protocols in the city we are perfectly fine with you watching over the city one said but sir NICOLE said no buts he said shouldn`t we at least see if NICOLE is right Uncle Chuck said No, by this time tomorrow everything will be the same as it, now you are dismissed NICOLE and everyone have a goodnight he said. Chuck walked towards NICOLE I`m really sorry NICOLE but I can`t argue with the counsel he said but I am telling the truth it seems like every enemy we ever faced are starting to work together enimies or not and I am starting to pick a strange energy out side of the city NICOLE said well I`ll send someone to check it out tomorrow Chuck said good night NICOLE he said good night she sighed. Out side of the city a black and yellow hedgehog walked toward a green hedgehog, a frog, a blue hawk, a huge gorilla, a lyxn and a fox. So you guys most be the Destructrix Specter said yeah and most be Specter the green one said do you have the crystal face hugger and the energy tank Scourge Specter said yep, now take it Scougre said first I want to know one thing Specter said yeah, and what`s that gooey Scourge said jokeingly how did you break into light labs undected, when all of those robot masters watch the lab Specter said well uh..., let me answer sweetie stepped in Fiona Fox we were getting help from Nega Duck and Symbiote Man, Symbiote Man used webs to tie the robots up while Nega Duck made a destraction outside with Dr. Wily she said alright, hand it over to me Specter demanded here Scourge said after that he put the crystal face hugger in the tank, after that he made a yellow rocket construct and then put the tank in to it. He sent it of into the atmosphere. Meanwhile a man name Ivo Robotnick was working on another machine to suck up a heroes friends and loved ones, but this one was special it would suck up certain friend of Sonic and some of them would be sent to Wily and be robot mastertized or would be sent to Eggman and be in cells or robotisized. 2 robot lackeys ran into where he was their names were Or-bot and Q-bot. Sir sir Or-bot said what is it Ivo said annoyed Specter has just sent the package up Q-bot said excellent Ivo exclaimed. He walked over to a controll pad and pushed 2 buttons sending out a chaos spear and his finished machine to get Sonics friends out...

FIND WHAT HAPPENS NEXT CHAPTER


End file.
